1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to basketball systems and, in particular, to support structures that may be used in connection with basketball systems.
2. Description of Related Art
The game of basketball is played by many people throughout the world. Briefly, the game of basketball typically includes a flat and level playing surface with a basketball goal at each end of a court. The basketball goal, which may include a backboard and a rim or hoop, is typically attached to the top of a support pole. The rim or hoop is normally located ten feet above the playing surface, which is the regulation height for playing basketball. The rim is typically constructed from metal and it is known to construct the backboard from materials such as wood, tempered glass and plastic.
Conventional basketball goals typically include the backboard positioned perpendicular to the playing surface and the rim positioned parallel to the playing surface. The rim of many conventional basketball goals is rigidly mounted to the basketball backboard. It is also known to pivotally connect the rim to the backboard, which may be used to create a movable or break-away type basketball rim.
Known basketball systems may be permanently fixed in a desired location. For example, the basketball system may include a support pole and the end of the support pole may be secured to the ground. This is commonly referred to as an in-ground basketball system. Conventional basketball systems may also be part of a portable basketball system in which the system may be selectively moved from one location to another. For example, a portable basketball system may include a support pole that is connected to a base. The base may include a hollow interior portion that is sized and configured to be filled with ballast such as water or sand. The base may also include wheels to facilitate moving the portable basketball system from one location to another location.
Conventional basketball systems may allow the height of the basketball goal above the playing surface to be adjusted, which may allow the basketball system to be used by a wide variety of persons. For instance, the adjustable height basketball system may be used by relatively tall players for some games and by shorter players during other games. The adjustable height basketball system may also be used by players of different strengths or skill levels. In addition, the adjustable height basketball system may be used by adults or children. Further, the adjustable height basketball system may be used to play a regulation game of basketball or for practicing skills such as dunking the basketball.
A significant amount of force may be applied to conventional basketball systems when the game of basketball is being played or practiced. For example, a significant amount of force may be applied to the rim of the basketball system when a player dunks the basketball or grabs onto the rim. These forces may bend or otherwise damage the rim. In addition, forces applied to the rim may bend or damage other portions of known basketball systems. In particular, the backboards of some conventional basketball systems have been broken when significant forces have been applied to the rim. Additionally, many conventional basketball systems include a frame that supports the backboard and these backboard support frames have been bent or otherwise damaged when significant forces have been applied to the rim. Thus, the rims, backboards and backboard support frames of conventional basketball systems may be damaged or broken if a significant force is applied to the rim.